PVZGW: The Thoughts Of a Flower
by ZePeaWithZeGoggles
Summary: Has anyone wondered what the loveable cast of plants vs zombies are thinking? Well fear not! This story is told through a Sunflower's prospective! / set in the PVZGW universe/ one shot fic/ DISCLAIMER: I do not own Plants vs Zombies, I only own the plot of the story!


A/N: a one shot fic! Haven't did these in a long time! I really like making these stories mainly because you don't need to make a full story! Now, let's get on with it shall we? BTW, this is set in the PVZ Garden Warfare universe, this is also set in the prospective of a Sunflower

I opened my eyes to be greeted by a familiar suburban house not so far to where I spawned, I got up from my wobbly feet as I walked towards the house. There were no differences between the other houses in design. same old paint, same old structure. But was what weird that in front of the house was a rather cute little garden. There was a scarecrow in the middle, it looked very much alive, I even thought I heard it singing. The garden was surrounded in flower pots. But what was truly intriguing that in front of this vast neighbourhood was a graveyard, a very gloomy graveyard to be specific. It had dark purple clouds surrounding it, graves were put everywhere. "Why do humans love making there graveyards such a gloomy place? Can't they add more sunshine than purple storm clouds?" I could only ponder for these kind of questions.

I instinctively looked behind as I heard more plants walking towards the garden. A fire pea jumped on the roof of the house, keeping an eye on the scenery ahead, a toxic chomper carefully set his traps around the garden, putting in places zombies wouldn't expect, tallnuts were placed by cacti, providing cover for the team. Soon, the entire garden was filled with tallnuts, traps and plant filled flower pots.

I swore I heard someone whispered "the game has started" as the graveyard sprung into action. The gates that held the entities from the other side of the graveyard slowly opened, when it fully did, engineer zombies were the first to get out, they hopped on their jackhammers as they swiftly try to reach the teleporter, a few plants ran to the said device in hopes that they can recoil such action.

I looked around, I really wasn't the fighting type, I just preferred to assist and heal than killing, I stand idly at the garden, I watched as a chomper who was deep within the graveyard swallowed a zombie whole, while surprisingly avoiding any other zombies from spotting while he was digesting his food. I Look up to see spikes flying through the air as it found it's way home directly at a scientist not so far away from the garden, the damage didn't kill him though, but it seemed to be enough for him to retreat. I proceed to watch until a scream split the air, I sprung into action as I sprinted towards the sound, I jumped over the small wall that protected the garden, when I reached the source of the screech, I found that two foot soldiers ganged op on a peashooter, before the poor thing could react, it had already been knocked out, the two undead corpses looked as if they were communicating, but to me, it really was just some grunts and growls. Shortly after, they left, going to God knows where. I stayed cautious as I walked to the peashooter on the ground, thinking whether not they even left, and is probably gonna kill me.

To my relief, there were no signs of any zombies, I walked faster towards the fallen comrade, knowing if they did not get revived fast..I don't want to think about it.

I stand close to the peashooter as I did everything I can to revive him, luckily he did, showing obvious appreciation, he thanked me and said that he would repay me later, the next second, the peashooter was already out of sight.

I looked at the direction of the garden, to notice that the zombies were slowing closing in. I sprinted to the garden, all the plants who were trying to defend what was rightfully theirs were already low on health. I ran to them as fast as a Sunflower could, healing all of them in the process. But their health soon decreased at a fast state as a rocket from a foot solider hit them, luckily nome of them died. I was actually surprised that i didn't loose any health from the radius of the rocket.

As I tried to replenish their health I didn't noticed the scientist who was walking towards me, before I could even react, the zombie went limp on the ground, It's back was covered in green, I looked up to find that it was the same peashooter I revived not so long ago, it metaphorically did a thumbs up and then quickly turned his attention to the zombies who were getting closer to the garden.

The last few seconds of this terrifying game of capture the flag was nearly upon us, as both teams did their very best to fight off the opposing team, I proceed to heal the nearby teammates as much I could, bundles of zombies came running at us, trying to capture the garden they were entrusted to capture, but was obviously failing. The countdown for the final seconds echoed in everyone's head.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

I found myself teleported to the beloved lawn back home, I looked up to see the same peashooter from before, he offered his pea-like hands to help me stand up, I accepted it as he helped me up. We both smiled and cheer that we got to survive another day, the other plants doing the same.


End file.
